Un Petit Somme
by Plume Yune
Summary: Petite histoire bien tristre pardonnez moi. Elle représente jsute ce que je ressentais pendant 2 semaines, mon état d'âme. Et pardonnez de maltraité de le perso principal!


**Auteur :** Plume Yune

**Titre :** Un Petit Somme.

**Disclaimer**: je préviens à dire que les persos ne m'appartiennent ils sont le fruit de l'incroyable imagination de JK Rowling * des n'étoiles ds les yeux*.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** bon alors bande de lecteur assoiffé de rêves et d'illusions voici un chapitre bien triste, je VOUS DEMANDE PARDON !!!! GOMENASAIIIII !!! * à genou et pleurant à chaude larmes* j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de torturez le perso principal ! Sgnifff.  

**Un Petit Somme**

Harry venait d'entamer le 9ème mois de sa 7ème année d'étude à Poudlard. Il était fatigué, il ne dormait plus non seulement à cause de ces cauchemars répétitifs mais aussi à cause de toutes ces nuits blanches à veiller pour ne pas encore faire de cauchemars. Rien à dire ses cernes étaient pire que celles de Lupin avant la pleine lune, il se tenait éveillé en écoutant en cours, mais ses amis lui reprochaient de ne pas sécher pour dormir à l'infirmerie. Mais Harry s'obstinait il voulait réussir son année et m'être une raclée à Voldemort pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir, pour venger ses parents, Sirius et ce groupe d'élèves tués à Pré au Lard sous ses yeux, il n'avait rien pu faire et il s'en voulait encore Voldemort  avait fait fort cette fois-ci ce n'est pas que des enfants de moldus mais aussi des enfants de familles sorcières. Mais maintenant il en avait marre de tous ces reproches, ces inquiétudes. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Au grand désespoir d'Harry celui –ci  n'était jamais seul, même aux toilettes il ne l'était pas, personne ne voulait le laisser seul après ce qu'il s'est passé.

***

Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées depuis deux semaines déjà. Harry venait de sortir d'un gros rhume, maintenant il ne disait plus rien comme s'il était devenu muet. Il fuyait tout le monde, il ne voulait voir personne. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait si ça allait il répondait affirmativement mais il savait que ça n'allait pas. Il faisait exprès de se plonger dans un livre moldu que Dudley n'avait jamais ouvert. Les jours de beau temps, il allait au bord du lac et s'allongeait en regardant les nuages passés et les jours de mauvais temps il se réfugiait derrière la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque ou quand il y avait trop de monde à son goût  - une dizaine de personne – il allait dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Même aux repas, il ne communiquait pas ni même avec Ron et Hermione, d'ailleurs ces deux –là ne faisaient que s'envoyer des mots doux.

Un jour Harry s'était caché dans la salle de classe désaffectée qu'il préférait celle –ci était rempli d'objets bizarres essentiellement des objets moldus qui dataient un peu vu l'épaisseur de poussière, Harry doutait que se ne soient des instruments de torture moyenâgeux  mais en fait ce n'était que des objets bizarres qui devaient servir aux sciences comme une boule de cristal ébréchée, un énorme chaudron rouillé où il restait encore un peu de potion au fond, un vieil hibou empaillé et encore plein de trucs tout aussi bizarres et abîmés les uns que les autres. Ce jour là, tout tournait mal, Harry était au plus mal il sentait comme un vide en lui mais aussi un poids dans l'estomac, nul n'aurait plus l'expliquer même pas lui. Il venait de finir son livre et ne voulait pas sortir de la classe de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas parler il avait envie de pleurer mais rien ne sortait ce qui le vexa encore plus. Puis il se mit à partir sur des questions existentielles qui pour nous peuvent paraître dérisoires mais pour Harry à ce moment –là elles étaient un moyen de s'en sortir. Il était assis parterre le dos contre le mur une moitié de son corps était éclairé par une bougie l'autre était encerclée par la pénombre ça devait peut –être refléter son état d'âme. Alors qu'il en arrivait après plus d'une heure de réflexion existentielle à se dire qu'il haïssait tout le monde, quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la salle et referma la porte à clé à toute vitesse et écoutait le couloir une oreille sur la porte. Celle – ci après quelques secondes se mit dos à la porte et soupira. Harry fixait la personne, il avait du mal à voir son visage mais il voyait une chevelure blonde. La personne scruta la salle jusqu'à voir Harry la fixée intensément, ce qui l'effraya.

- AAAH !! Potter ?

- Malefoy, qu'est – ce que tu fous ici ? Répondit Harry en colère. Tu fuyais Pansy ?

- Mouais, elle devient trop collante, en plus elle est laide ! s'écria Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- MOUAHAHAHAHA !! se mit à rire Harry

- Arrête de te moquer Potter !! s'écria Drago fou de rage

- Excuse –moi, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas ri comme ça. Lui dit Harry reprenant son souffle et son sérieux. Tu peux partir maintenant.

- Non, je pense qu'elle rôde dans le coin. D'ailleurs je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai envie de rester ici, je reste. Dit obstinément Drago. 

- Je mettais mis ici pour être seul mais bon… 

- Mouais… dit Drago en se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe. C'est quoi ce truc Potter ? demanda Drago en montrant une sorte de toupie.

- Un détecteur d'ennemi cassé.

- Et ça ? demanda –t –il en montrant une bassine.

- Une pensine, tu y mets tes pensées mais y a rien dedans j'ai déjà regardé.

- Ouais ben t'as pas choisi un endroit chaleureux. Dit Drago en allant s'asseoir sur le mur opposé de celui de Harry.

- C'est fait exprès. Dit Harry la gorge serrée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'en pose moi des questions ! s'écria Harry.

- …

- Excuse moi je me suis emporté. Dit Harry en regardant vers le sombre.

- Tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! Tes amis sont venus me faire des menaces. Dit Drago 

- …

- Ils s'inquiètent tellement de ton état qu'ils ont pensé que c'était à cause de moi, à cause de moi, c'est la meilleure de l'année celle – l ! Rit Drago

- …

- Il est vrai que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter le jour où tu n'as pas répondu à mon insulte, tu m'avais juste regardé. Dit Drago en regardant le lacet défait de sa chaussure gauche.

- Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ? demanda Harry.

- En fait j'en sais rien, mais tout le monde s'inquiète.

-  Et tu veux jouer le bon samaritain en m'aidant ! s'exclama Harry dédaigneux

- NON !!! 

- Alors ? 

- Ben alors, puis que je t'ai sous la main… commença Drago

- …

- Je me suis dit que tu parlerais plus facilement avec moi qu'avec tes amis.

- Comment peux –tu en être certain ? demanda Harry sceptique

- Je ne sais pas mais il faut toujours parlé il faut jamais que ça reste, et c'est toujours mieux de parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur au problème.

- Le problème vient de moi et de personne d'autre. Souffla Harry

- …

- Il n'y a que moi qui peux y remédié. 

- Je ne vois pas comment tu peux y arrivé tout seul. dit Drago

- Drago, tu ne t'étais jamais senti à la fois vide, fatigué de tout, angoissé jusqu'à en avoir une boule dans l'estomac ? demanda Harry

- Pourquoi ?

- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre mon problème. Dit simplement Harry

- Mais…

- Ne cherche pas, la conversation est terminée.

- Je ne crois pas ! s'écria Drago s'étant mis debout et s'étant approché d'Harry.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry étonn

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! Tu es trop orgueilleux pour vouloir reconnaître que tu as besoin d'aide, ce n'est pas en t'isolant que tu y arriveras. C'est au contact des autres que tu grandiras, te forgeras et que tu deviendras plus fort ! s'écria Drago en ouvrant la porte.

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci.

- De rien. Dit –il en sortant dans le couloir.

Ce jour –là Harry n'était pas venu en cour ni au repas, quand Ron alla se coucher il

n'était toujours pas là. Il était rester là assis parterre sur le sol de la classe et s'était endormi.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Ron

commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il était allé voir McGonagall, tous les professeurs le 

cherchaient même Drago le cherchait. Ce fut même lui qui le trouva, il l'avait retrouvé dans

la même salle de classe que la veille il l'avait trouvé allongé dormant comme un bébé mais

quand il le secoua pour le réveiller, celui –ci découvrit du sang sur sa main et tout autour

d'Harry, « cet imbécile a voulu se suicider », Drago a préféré penser comme ça, il avait

bien trop peur que se soit vrai. Il était allé cherché les professeurs et ils l'emmenèrent 

l'infirmerie. La porte s'était refermée devant lui, Ron et Hermione. Ils ont attendu. Ce n'est

seulement que quand McGonagall ressortie qu'ils ont su.

Drago espérait de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit hier

qu'il a fait ça. Mais il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, il aimait tant le

taquiner.

Ron se disait que s'il l'était, c'était de sa faute car il ne s'est pas inquiété plus tôt, et qu'il

aurait du mal à raconter son amour pour Hermione à Neville, Harry était son ami, son

premier, il y tenait beaucoup.  

Hermione elle ne savait que penser c'était grâce à lui qu'elle a connu Ron et qu'elle s'est

intégrée et qu'elle a pu vivre toute ces aventures. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

Quand MacGonagall était sortie, elle ne leur avait rien dit elle leur avait juste souri, mais

comment interpréter ce sourire, ces trois –là commençait sérieusement à être angoissés. Il en

fut de même quand Snape était sorti, il avait juste dit à Drago qu'il pouvait partir mais celui

–ci avait refuser catégoriquement. Mais quand enfin Dumbledore sorti :

- Il va s'en sortir. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-  Non ! dirent les trois élèves. Il m'a dit que son problème s'était lui et qu'il devait y remédier seul. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça, professeur je suis désolé. Dit Drago.

- Ne le soyez pas Mr Malefoy. Je vous demanderai à tous les trois de prendre grand soin de Harry ?

- Bien, professeur. Répondirent les trois élèves.

- Vous pouvez allez le voir. 

Harry reposait sur un lit blanc, il était aussi pâle que le drap qui le couvrait, Ron et Hermione s'étaient jeté dans sa direction, Drago arrivait plus lentement, peut –être de l'appréhension.

Harry dormait mais se réveilla en entendant son amie l'appeler. Il ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par le rayon de lumière qui éclairait son visage. Face à lui se trouvait Drago qui le regardait inquiet, à sa droite Hermione dont le visage s'illumina quand il la regarda, à sa gauche Ron qui poussa un soupir après que son ami l'ai regardé. Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Dit Hermione 

- … Harry ne lui répondit que par un sourire douloureux 

- On s'était beaucoup inquiété maison ne savait pas comment t'approcher. dit Ron

- C'est une autre personne qui a fait le pas. Lui répondit Harry

- C'est Malefoy qui t'a trouvé. continua Ron  

- Ah ! fut le seul mot qu'il est trouvé mais il avait regardé Drago en le disant. Excusez –moi Ron, Hermione mais j'aimerai parler avec Dra… Malefoy seul à seul. Dit Harry

- D'accord, nous reviendrons un peu plus tard, alors. Dit Hermione

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est –ce toi qui as su me dire les mots que je voulais le plus entendre ? demanda Harry après que Ron et Hermione soient sortis de l'infirmerie 

- Parce que moi aussi je suis passé par là, Harry. Dit Drago en lui montrant les cicatrices sur ses avant –bras.

- Je ne comprends pas. dit Harry, les larmes commençant à couler le long de son visage.

- Tu en es venu à l'acte parce que comme moi, tu as réalisé ce que tu étais au travers des autres. Et tu en as eu peur. tu pensais haïr les autres mais s'étais toi que tu haïssais. Tu fuyais les autres parce que tu te fuyais. Dit Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry.

- Merci… Drago. Dit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans les bras de Drago.

Puis ils se mirent tous les deux à pleurer, ils versèrent toutes les larmes de leur corps et en même temps ils partageaient toutes leurs souffrances.

*******

            Depuis cet instant, ils se lièrent d'amitié. Tout le monde était étonné quand Harry était revenu, il était pâle et très faible, peu sûr de lui et incroyablement effrayé. Drago l'avait forcé à venir dîner dans la Grande Salle au lieu de rester caché à l'infirmerie. Harry n'avait plus ses bandages même si physiquement et mentalement il était encore faible. 

Un soir Drago l'avait emmené devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il les avait ouvertes, rentra le premier mais Harry hésitait encore vu que tout le monde le regardait.

- Allez Harry, entre. Regarde tout le monde t'attend. Dit Drago en montrant la salle et en souriant.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait extrêmement fort puis fit un pas puis encore un et encore un autre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait Drago lui souriait encore plus. Et enfin Harry atteignit la table où tout le monde l'accueillit chaleureusement.

***

         Tout était redevenu normal, Harry était redevenu la célébrité de l'école, il discutait volontiers. Mais il y avait deux choses qui avait changées : Drago et lui étaient devenus amis, ils ne s'insultaient plus mais se taquinaient mais maintenant Ron et Hermione le suivait comme un petit toutou, ils avaient trop peur qu'il recommence. A force ça devenait étouffant pour lui. Puis tout à coup tout s'écroula lors de l'attaque à Pré -au – Lard.

            Vingt –cinq élèves avaient été tués dans la rue, Harry avait voulu les aidés mais Voldemort avait été plus rapide et l'avait immobilisé. Tout le monde voyait ce qu'il se passait, lui et ses mangemorts les avaient d'abord torturés puis ils ont tués ceux qui avaient survécu. Quand à Harry, il devait écouter la voix sifflante de Voldemort qui lui répétait « Regarde bien, Potter. Ce sera bientôt ton tour. Mais pas encore, pas encore. ». Il continuait à lui répéter jusqu'à ce qu le dernier des élèves soit mort, ils étaient tous morts sauf Harry. Mais personne n'en a voulu à Harry, de toute ils avaient tous vu et Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne lui en a voulu même pas les parents des victimes. Mais lui, il s'en voulait, pourquoi être celui qui a Survécu s'il n'a pas pu les aider.  Harry souffrait, il s'en voulait tellement, tellement. Il a mal, ses yeux lui piquent.

            Voilà l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'Harry, on le surprotégeait, mais on ne lui en voulait pas. Cette atmosphère dura jusqu'au jour où il craqua. Il était fatigué, tous ces cauchemars où les 25 élèves venaient pour le tuer, cette douleur lancinante au front.

Tout s'arrêta enfin quand il s'endormit. Harry voulait tellement dormir, il le désirait depuis longtemps. Et il le put enfin quand il vit le cadavre de Voldemort à ses pieds, tout était enfin terminés, il pouvait dormir tranquillement, il pouvait enfin se reposer, il pouvait enfin dormir sereinement et ne plus jamais être réveillé.

Harry dort maintenant et rien non  plus rien ne viendra le réveiller. Et il rêve de sa mère, de son père et de Sirius, il est heureux, il sourit. Et il dort enfin, Harry…      


End file.
